The Quidditch Captain and Her Head Boy
by the.oblivious.nerd
Summary: Before the destruction of the one who called himself Lord Voldemort there was a class of ambitious students who grew up a little too quick, lived not quite enough and had their fair share of hallway duels. This is a story of a pranking pureblood witch and a intelligent muggleborn wizard. AU. James and Lily.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello! I'm back after like forever... Opps. Um, I deleted my other stories because they kind of really sucked... And I was really disappointed in my writing (I made this decision way back in January as a New Years Resolution) so I figured it was time to start fresh and from then on I started on a new story. I've been taking my time and I would have to say that the prologue you are about to read is completely OOC but the majority of the story (so far) I think is pretty decent. I have no clue what so ever when I will update, I have the first 4 and a half chapters written but I don't want to fall behind so it will be time inbetween updates, but I completely actually plan on finishing this one as I already have the ending planned in my head I just have to get to it :) **

**Disclaimer: we all know it by now...**

**Chapter Dedication: my best fanfiction friend the-booky-bookworm I totally recommend reading her stuff if you are big into AU Jily :) it's awesome!**

**Now onto the Prologue!**

* * *

Originally you should not be in touch with such valuable information as to how to get to Hogwarts and such (this could potentially expose magic to Muggles) but since you have somehow obtained it you will be virtually exposed to everything magic from the point of views of to peculiar young students. One who is in fact a pureblood witch the other who is a simple muggleborn wizard. You have already encountered said students and (of course in the future) have given permission for you to indulge in their rather interesting lives. But given the circumstances, an Unbreakable Vow was cast upon this document so if you dare go to some stupid Muggle and expose magic, you will die. So if you wish to carry on let the magic take you on an adventure that's not quite right!

* * *

The little girl with red hair jumped up and hugged her parents who wore strange clothes that dragged slightly along the ground and pointed hats. If you listened closely you probably wouldn't understand what they were saying. With all that talk about Hogwarts, Bertie's Beans, Quidditch, Gryffindor and magic you would think they were fools. You would shake your head and turn away from the family and probably forget about them in a few days time but for one shy boy who carried multiple books, wore glasses and was totally lost to where Platform 9 and 3/4 was, he gobbled up the information and watched as that same little girl snuck through the magically concealed barrier to the Hogwarts train. Shocked as she seemed to disappear into thin air he gathered up his courage after the parents had left the station and silently followed her through the barrier.

* * *

My name is Evans, Lily Evans. I'm a pureblood first year (and soon to hopefully be Gryffindor) and I am the youngest of Auror Evans. (That's my dad) my older sister, Petunia is the unfortunate one being a _Squib_. She hates me, it hurts but it's something that I can't control and she needs to learn that. What else do you want to know? Oh! I love my Nimbus 1000 (I convinced my dad to shrink it so it would fit in my bag so don't tell my mom) and I plan to try out for the (Gryffindor) Quidditch team next year! My family is well known to support Muggles and muggleborns and we are pretty well set. (if you know what I mean) I have red hair and green eyes and I love pulling pranks! Dad would always visit Zonko's when he was in Hogsmeade and find me cool prank pulling materials. One of my favourites being simple Dungbombs I have a stash in my suitcase just in case! Along with my Dungbombs Dad also gave me his Invisibility cloak. He said to make sure I have fun at Hogwarts. (Merlin, I don't think you can't have fun at Hogwarts!) Lily climbed onto the Hogwarts Express and found a compartment and sat down.

She didn't know anyone yet so she sat alone. She tapped her foot excitedly and kept looking out the window to see if the train had started to move yet. Her mom and dad had told her all about the adventures they had during their time at Hogwarts and she couldn't wait. She triple checked to make sure that she had all her textbooks and supplies she needed and that her broom was still nicely shrunk in her bag.

She grinned, she was determined to get into Gryffindor, "Where dwell the brave at heart, Their daring, nerve and chivalry, set Gryffindor apart!" She whispered grinning. Her dad had told her that was part of the song the sorting hat sung when both him and Lily's mom was sorted into Gryffindor.

There was a light tap on the sliding glass door to the compartment that Lily sat in. She looked up to see a couple of girls standing there looking a little bit helpless.

Lily jumped up and opened the door, "Do you mind if we share this compartment?" A short girl with a round face and short hair asked.

"Oi! Come on in! There is plenty of room!" Lily exclaimed happy to have some company. Behind short haired girl was two more one with longer blonde hair and the last girl had medium length dark brown (not quite black) hair.

They introduced themselves as: Alice Prewett, Marlene Mckinnion, and Mary MacDonald. Lily knew that they would be the best of friends. When the trolley came along they all bought treats making sure to get a variety of everything since they found out that Mary was a muggleborn and had never tried any of the sweets.

"So, Marlene what House do you want to be in?" Lily asked while chewing on a peach flavoured bean.

"I don't care as long as it's not Slytherin!" She declared. "I believe in equality for all status's!" Both Lily and Alice nodded in agreement.

* * *

I am James Potter. Before my eleventh birthday I didn't know I had magic. But here I am sitting on a magic train going to a magic school called Hogwarts sitting next to two other wizards. I didn't think it was possible to walk through walls before getting onto a train. Can people that aren't like me do it too?

I'm an only child of Charlus and Dorea Potter who both don't have magic. Let's just say it was a bit of a surprise (Dad thought it was a joke at first) when I got my letter.

"Who are you?" James looked up to see that another boy with long black hair had walked into the compartment that he was sharing with the two other boys. He had sat down next to James.

"James Potter."

"Blimey! I'm Sirius Black!" He grinned and turned to the other boys sitting across from him. "How about you mates?"

The boy with blonde hair looked up from reading his textbook and James saw the faint long scar that ran down the side of his face. "I'm Remus and that's Peter." Remus nodded to the other short boy with brown hair.

"Great! You will make brilliant friends!" Sirius grinned and kicked his feet up.

Remus narrowed his eyes. "Who said I wanted to be your friend?" James smirked agreeing with Remus. Sirius seemed like trouble. He didn't want to get expelled from Hogwarts. "

Oi! Who doesn't want to be my friend? I'm fabulous!"

"What's your status?" Peter asked. James frowned, what is that supposed to mean?

"How do you not know his status? He's a Black!" Remus exclaimed in disbelief.

Sirius winced, "So? Who cares if I'm a Black?"

"I care! My family doesn't want to be associated with you people!" James was really confused now. Sirius was one of the whitest people here... Why was Remus being racist?

"What's a Black?" He asked.

"My last name. Are you a muggleborn?" Sirius grumbled.

"What's that?"

"Someone who has muggle parents." Remus said showing him a wizard dictionary.

"Oh. I guess so." James said, "but what's a muggle?"

"Non-magic folk." Sirius rolled his eyes as Remus flipped the pages in his dictionary.

"Don't worry I didn't know any of this either!" Peter laughed, "your just as smart as I am."

"Great." James said sarcastically. He didn't want to be just as smart as Peter. He wanted to know everything! He wanted to be the best! And he was going to show everyone that he could do it, despite being a muggleborn.

* * *

Lily and Marlene practically dragged Alice and Mary with them off the train they were so excited. They were following the giant man with the long beard who was yelling, "Firs ears! Firs ears! Follow me!"

Lily ran ahead to the tall man who was helping first years into the boats, "Hello my name is Lily Evans!"

The tall man turned around and then looked down and smiled, "Course yer are! Look like yer mom and yer dad!" He said, "The name's Hagrid! And who are yer friends?"

Lily turned back to see that Marlene, Alice and Mary had caught up and there were four boys standing behind them. Lily introduced her friends.

"And what bout those young lads?" Hagrid asked and she shrugged.

"They aren't my mates."

"Not yet at least! My name is Sirius! That is James, Remus and Peter." The boy with longer hair grinned and jabbed his finger at each of the others.

"Well it looks like ye got a fine group of young students! All hoping for Gryffindor, eh?" Hagrid winked as he started putting them into the boats.

"Of course! Only the best for me!" Lily grinned back. She failed to notice that James seemed to be grimacing at her. Lily, Sirius, James and Marlene were put into the first boat and Alice, Peter, Remus and Mary in the second. And they were pushed (magically of course) towards Hogwarts.

"I'm so excited! Aren't you Marlene?" Marlene nodded at the over-excited witch.

"What's to be excited for? It's school and learning." Sirius yawned.

Lily's smile dropped, "That's not even half of it! There's Quidditch and Hogsmeade and Quidditch and magical pranks and good food and Quidditch!"

"Bit of a fan are you?" Sirius smirked.

"What's Quidditch? And what's Hogsmeade?" James asked.

"Your a muggleborn right?" Marlene replied.

"Oi! We've already been through this!" Sirius waved her question away but James nodded anyway.

"Quidditch is the best sport in the world! And Hogsmeade is the best place on earth!" Lily cried happily.

"Too bad we can't try out till next year and we have to wait till third year before we can go to Hogsmeade." Sirius said sighing.

"Blimey! You totally understand me!" Lily said.

"Soul mates." Marlene rolled her eyes at James.

"No. Sirius Black doesn't believe in soul mates." He huffed and closed his eyes Lily's jaw dropped.

"You're a Black?" Sirius' eyes shot open.

"Er, maybe." "

Merlin! And I thought you were a good one too!" Lily stated.

"Wait one second!" James snapped. "What is wrong with Sirius being a Black? All I've heard is 'Sirius Black this, Sirius Black that!' what is wrong with his last name? Why are you judging him before he has a chance to prove himself? He may seem kind of weird and stupid so far ("Hey I resent that" Sirius tried to interrupt) but he's not that bad!" Silence.

"And this is why we are destined to be mates!" Sirius swung his arm around James.

He shrugged, "Cool. But please do tell me what is wrong with your last name."

"Well there are different classes of wizards: pure-blood, halfblood (which actually can refer to anyone that is half of anything really) and then muggleborn (which is you not that, that is bad). Within the pure-bloods there are two categories: purists and blood-traitors -"

"Let me take it from here, Sirius." Lily interrupted. "Pure-blood purists are generally families that believe that the wizarding community shouldn't include halfblood and muggleborn wizards. They take steps to ensure that their family is kept 'pure' and not tainted by 'bad' blood. Some are so extreme that they actually go around and kill halfbloods and muggleborns like the Black Family." She looked at Sirius. "Sirius here could potentially get blasted off the family tree of the all powerful Blacks and disowned for simply associating with me. ("With you?" Sirius looked at her incredulously.) I'm what you would consider to be a blood-traitor. I'm part of the Evans Family ("Really? You don't seem like it!" Sirius rolled his eyes) although we are pure-bloods we don't think that any other status of blood is less than or bad. We fully support any friendships, marriages, interactions with any type of wizard. We don't consider ourselves to be Wizard Royalty."

"Merlin! I wouldn't be alive if it weren't for my mom marrying my dad, whose a muggleborn! I'm a half-blood and proud! You should be too James!" Marlene announced with her head held high.

Lily nodded, "Exactly! Status' don't matter!" "

Then why did you seem surprised about Sirius?" James asked eyes narrowing.

"No offence, Black but I was sort of taught that most of you were evil. Er, sorry?" Lily flushed. She hadn't expected a Black to ever be nice to her. She had fully intended on pulling lots of pranks on Slytherins. She assumed that all Black, Malfoy and Lestrange family members were rotten bad luck.

"Blimey! It's good! But seriously, your really a Evans?" "Yes!" "That's cool! My parents told me to stay away from you!" Sirius grinned,"Too late!"

"Good." Lily grinned.

* * *

James gasped when he saw how big and marvellous Hogwarts was. It was truly a giant castle! It seemed to shine bright against the moonless night sky and towered over all the students approaching. This was it. This was the building where he would spend the better part of seven years at and Merlin was he excited!

He entered the Great Hall along with the first years. It was magnificent, floating candles, a night sky ceiling, and four tables separating the houses.

He listened as the Sorting Hat sang its song about the houses. Hufflepuff, for the loyal, patient and hardworking. Ravenclaw, for those who like to learn, have wit and wish for wisdom. Slytherin for those who are cunning, resourcing and have ambition. And last be not least Gryffindor for the courageous, determined and are chivalrous.

He listened as slowly his first were called (by last name): Sirius Black, Lily Evans, Remus Lupin, Mary MacDonald, Marlene Mckinnion, Peter Pettigrew. And finally it was his turn. He took a deep breath, walked forward and sat down as the Sorting Hat was placed on his head. (Keep in mind that Alice Prewett would go after him)

* * *

This is the beginning of a peculiar journey. On that results in twists and turns and unexpected consequences. One that probably doesn't make any sense. But I assure you that it will be great fun and there will be loads of magic, learning, friendships, pranks, defeat of evil, and of course Quidditch. But to keep this story interesting it has been fast forwarded to the summer before seventh year. This is where the real fun begins in a story that might not be quite right.

**R&R please and thank you and I hope you stay tuned for what is to come I promise from now on each chapter will stay in one POV that's a promise **

**Till the sun stops rising, **

**the oblivious nerd**


	2. Chapter 1: Quidditch at Evans

Chapter 1: Quidditch at Evans

**This is my like third time trying to post this... I think it might work this time... I hope.**

**I liked writing this chapter because it was fun and a good introduction. It gave a bit of background and some action not that I'm giving away any spoilers or anything but it might be obvious... (Hint: the chapter title) **

**Anyway, please inform me of any way to improve my writing. Whether that's grammar, punctuation, spelling, etc. I like to know. I don't have a beta reader so that doesn't help either :/ **

**Disclaimer: I'm not JK Rowling, sorry to disappoint.**

**Dedicated to: the booky-bookworm for being the best fanfiction friend a girl can ask for! Go check out her story Him and Her!**

* * *

"No, absolutely not." I snapped.

"You just said you would though! Your going to miss all the fun!" Sirius complained glaring at me.

"I agreed to a game of Quidditch with you. Not with you, Marlene, Remus, Alice and Evans at Evans house!"

"What's wrong with Remus?" Sirius pulled out his innocent face.

"Nothing! It's Evans I hate!"

"But she has the best Quidditch field!" He groaned.

"So you say that about _every_ field!"

"I don't get why you hate her, mate! She's not that bad!"

"Your only saying that because she's your Captain!" I replied rolling my eyes.

"And she's fun to be around, unlike you, prat."

"I'm fun!" My eyes narrowed.

"If you were serious about attempting to be fun you would come to play Quidditch!"

"I'm not attempting anything! I'm fabulous!"

"Yes cause that's a bloody brilliant excuse to not play the best game known to wizard-kind!"

"The only game." I muttered as Sirius crossed his arms and resorted to glaring at me.

"I'm still not talking to her." I reminded him.

"Yes, because of that _stupid_ bet you made with her! You probably rigged it! Everyone knows that you just gave a dummy wand to the officials during that game!" It was true but everyone gave dummy wands to officials during Holyhead Harpies and Puddlemere United Quidditch games! I might've mentioned something about Puddlemere going to crush the Harpies because the Harpies are an all girls team... That didn't sit well with Evans. (Super feminist here) She had already made bets with Sirius, Remus, Marlene and Alice. But I don't have _millions_ of galleons to lose. So instead I would go on a date with her if Puddlemere lost and she would never talk to me again if the Harpies lost... The Holyhead Harpies were whooped. I think the game ended 470-120. Evans blamed Joscelind Wadcock for losing (who happens to be her Quidditch hero) she even took down her posters for a week and a half. (That's what Alice told me) she went into a depressed state apparently. I almost felt bad but the fact that she hasn't spoke to me or acknowledged my presence has been absolutely wonderful. So that night she lost her privilege to speak to me and about _450 galleons_. (It was too bad that she didn't even blink an eye at the fact that she just threw away that much money)

"Everyone gives dummy wands to them!" Was my only retort.

"So? That means your coming! You have to tell Evans that you cheated on the bet!" Sirius grinned and grabbed my arm. I was about to protest but he had already pushed me into the fireplace that was hooked up to the Floo Network.

* * *

"Black! You're here! And you brought someone! Brilliant! We have even numbers for three on three - oh." Lily looked at me and quickly glanced away. "Well you better go get changed. And each grab a Nimbus. We will meet you on the pitch. You're on Remus's team. Girls verses guys." She turned around and left the room.

At least I think it was a room. It was huge. Just like _everything_ Evans owned. Even though I have been here on a few previous occasions because Sirius drags me here for any stupid reason doesn't mean I have gotten used to the Evans Mansion. Quite the opposite.

"Oh we are screwed, mate." Sirius muttered handing me an official Puddlemere United uniform. (Naturally because Evans is such a fan she has hand made legitimate uniforms for like all the teams)

"Why? And where's Mary?" I asked stupidly.

"Blimey! Did you see what she was wearing? I think she is psychic!" He exclaimed shaking his uniform.

"What was she wearing? And Mary?" I honestly didn't look. She was glaring daggers at me. I didn't have to look at her to tell.

"A Holyhead Harpies uniform!" Sirius was white now. "She plays mean when she's angry! We don't stand a chance! We better run before she starts her _mind control!_ I think Mary's mom is really sick. Like Dragon Pox sick."

"Really? Poor, Mary! I seriously doubt she has mind control. And we will be fine it's just a coincidence." I wasn't too sure that I believed it myself but it calmed Sirius down.

* * *

Her Quidditch field was pretty amazing. The grass was the perfect shade of green. (It matched her eyes not that I care) The three goal posts on each end of the 500 feet field were solid gold and different heights, and though it didn't have heightened stands like the ones at Hogwarts that specified the different Houses, there was a wooden border almost like a tall fence that wrapped around the field. The border had staircases on the four corners and there was some room for spectators. On the ground (besides grass) there was the circle pit of sand to mark where the game would start and there were entrances to the field from the broom shed. No wonder Sirius thought it was amazing. This was in her back yard.

"Are we playing the whole field?" Sirius called to Lily as he mounted his broom and flew up.

"Obviously! I can't just magically move the goal posts!" She yelled back.

I mounted my broom and flew up beside Sirius. I wasn't that bad. Sirius always told me that I should tryout. I never did because Lily was on the team. "Well you could move them magically couldn't you?" I asked her because her family was mostly magic (or so I've heard... She could possibly have a _Squib_ sister. No one has confirmed that) they should be connected to the Ministry of Magic that would inform them that magic would be allowed because there is of age wizards living here. No one would suspect a thing.

"It's cheating." She replied stiffly looking at Sirius if he was the one who asked the question.

"Oi! Sharp-ears! We need to form a plan of attack!" Alice called grinning. I never fully understood their nicknames they gave one another. It was a Marauderette secret I had yet to reveal. I knew all of their nicknames, only Alice's actually made sense: Howler, because she is a werewolf. (That's a long story) I'm pretty sure I'm the only ones outside of Lily, Marlene and Mary (and mostly likely the professors) that knows. The rest of their nicknames are: Sharp-ears for Lily, Patches for Marlene and Pointedtooth for Mary. I honestly have no idea how they came up with them.

"Oi! Remus! Get over here!" Sirius yelled, mimicking Alice, and he pulled the end of my broom closer to himself. "So," he continued in a whisper, "Remus I want you to go Keeper, since you have the eye for detail, James and I will play Chasers since Marlene figured it would be easier it there were no Bludgers or the Snitch."

"That's hardly Quidditch then!" I whisper-yelled at him.

"You know, that's exactly what _Evans_ said." Sirius grinned.

"Oh well I'm fine with it then!" I tried to recover. Remus smirked.

"Ready boys?" Alice called out as she started to fly towards the opposite set of goal posts. She stopped about fifty feet from them a and spun around on her broom. Lily and Marlene fist-pumped one another and then met Sirius and I at center field.

"Are _you_ ready?" Remus called mimicking Alice's voice but not stopping as far out as she.

"We will give you boys the Quaffle to start, if you want." Lily said sweetly.

"No way! We don't need any head start! We will pound you to the ground!" Sirius snapped looking offended. As if we would ever get beaten by girls.

"Suit yourself. You want to play to 300 or 500 points?" Lily tossed the Quaffle back to Marlene and slightly nodded her head. Merlin, she did that purposely, she knew we would say no!

"500." I said looking straight at her.

"Good." Marlene replied and she whistled and took off with the Quaffle.

Lily was underneath us instantly, and Marlene dropped the Quaffle letting it land perfectly in her arms by the time I unfroze from shock and had my broom turned around. They were good. After years of playing one should only hope so. But I wasn't too bad myself, and having a Nimbus 150 helped (which is the latest model). We weren't quick enough, it was two on one at the posts, Lily flew straight up to Remus and as he braced himself she did a quick pass to the right and Marlene scored from up top. Just like that it was 10-0 in a span of 30 seconds. I'm sure if she really tried, Evans could have easily scored by herself. But she did (every once and a while) take the spotlight off herself and show some sportsmanship.

They fist pumped one another as they flew back to center as Remus held the Quaffle.

"Give them a chance! Or I'm going to be bored all afternoon!" Alice called as Remus through the Quaffle to me and I began to fly towards them. Lily and Marlene pulled back to 400 feet approximately and went defensive.

"Come on mate, that was our warm-up. The game is still young!" Sirius called out trying to encourage me. Not that I needed it. I drew closer to Lily and she locked eyes with me.

Out of the corner I saw Sirius slowly rising higher and I took the chance to through it high. Marlene came out of nowhere snatching it as it flew zooming past Sirius and I as he hovered mouth hanging open. Lily zigzagged around me to give support to Marlene. I sighed and went to go retrieve the Quaffle from Remus once Marlene successfully scored. Again. "And this is why I'm a Beater. I could really use a Bludger to hit them one of them out." Sirius groaned. And I nodded. And Lily wasn't even trying too hard.

The game continued on like this Sirius and I having good plays but Marlene or Lily always somehow managing to overcome and make us feel stupid. Alice even begged them to let Sirius and I take a few open shots on her to feel like she was doing something useful. So when they reach 450 points we had 50. I scored three times Sirius had scored twice. I lost count of how many time Marlene scored and Lily scored about half as much as Marlene. I could tell she didn't really care too much. If anything she was assessing Marlene and Sirius to see if they had improved on their skills. Once a captain _always_ a captain.

"Can we bench one of you?" Sirius asked as he held the Quaffle that he retrieved from Remus.

"Why? You can't handle the two of us together?" Marlene taunted.

"No. We honestly can't. Neither of us are Chasers." I said and Lily smirked.

"Good. Who do you want to bench?" Lily asked looking at Sirius.

"Marlene." He replied. And Lily's eyes narrowed.

"All right, Marlene, good flying." Lily said putting back on that sickly sweet voice. I was beginning to think that it was hiding something. My guess would be anger. Sirius should've said Lily. Sure it was Marlene scoring but Lily set her up for the majority of them. And you should never imply that another player is better than the Captain. Especially when your Captain is Lily Evans.

Sirius bent forward ready to fly and holding the Quaffle. Lily bent forward and looked prepared to win for the first time since this game started. Just as Sirius's broom started moving she kicked it into high gear and shot towards him. I seriously thought that she was going to ram him and they were going to fall. And backed behind them hovering lower, just in case. Lily tilted her broom and snatched the Quaffle in a way that sent Sirius spinning through the air and that propelled herself forward.

I was ready and came up from underneath her pushing her broom up with my back, which I don't recommend because it hurt. But it distracted her for just long enough for me to grab the Quaffle back and turn back towards Alice. I could hear her cursing Merlin from behind me. It wasn't long before she was back beside me ramming into my side slowly pushing me off course. She quickly jerked ahead and turned in front of me so the front end of my broom hit the side of her stomach. She winced a little and I almost apologized because it looked like it hurt. But I slowed down and she took possession again. Sirius went after her trying the hitting technique but she summer-salted over him and kept flying.

Even I can't deny that she is a great flyer. She didn't hesitate when she got to Remus but did a quick fake to the right and then threw the Quaffle with her left hand with surprised him. She backed up and let Sirius get possession but not for long. Once he passed center she quickly went after him pushing his broom to the boards and down the board until he was near the ground and she was able to swipe the Quaffle away. I had been flying and going defensive rather than trying to ramp her again. Now that I knew that she was able to throw left handed I braced myself for the fake that didn't come, instead she flew straight at me and turned inches from hitting my face and went around me and Remus scoring again.

The next three goals weren't as spectacular as Sirius was wiped out and it didn't take much for me to back off. Remus was facing defeat like a good friend since they scored so many times on him. He even moved out of the way as she grinned and shot the goal that won the game for the girls. 500-50.

"And that, Sirius, is why you should _never_ opt out of benching the Captain when you have the opportunity." She grinned and went to go high-five Alice and Marlene.

I flew down towards him and lent him a hand so he could get onto the ground and back to the Evans Mansion where Mrs. Evans scolded Lily and tended to Sirius personally. After magically fixing his wounds he looked and felt much better, even so Remus gave him some of his prized chocolate to feel better.

"Lily Marie Evans! How many times do I have to tell you, don't play mean!" Mrs. Evans snapped at her.

"Sorry, Mum." She said straight-faced.

"Sorry won't cut it! Apologize to Sirius!"

"Awe, Mrs. Evans! I had it coming for me, I'm the one who didn't bench the Captain when I had the chance!" Sirius mimicked Lily as she turned bright red. I loved it when she got flustered like that. It almost proved that she didn't think she was much better than the rest of us.

"That is no excuse! You could've been seriously hurt!" She cried out making him lie back down on the bed. I almost laughed at his expression. Even Lily's mum thought Lily could pulverize him and she said 'seriously' right to his face too. "And how many times do I have to tell you? It's Jane or Mum, none of this formality stuff!"

Sirius nodded, "Yes, Mrs. Ev - Jane."

Mrs. Evans turned to Lily, "Now take the rest of your friends to the kitchen and get them something to eat! I just can't have them starving on me!"

Lily nodded and walked out of the spare bedroom Sirius was occupying, muttering, "They are hardly all friends." I winced a little at that. And I suppose it was mainly my fault. I've done nothing but be a down right prat to her since that bet, which was back during spring break. After all that she still didn't kick me out of her house and she even lent me a uniform and a broom to play on. I'm beginning to think that this hatred rivalry thing is almost one-sided.

She led us down to the kitchen where Marlene and Alice were already eating and laughing and just having fun. Lily walked over to a set of cabinets and flicked her wand to open all of them at once, "Well? What would you like?" She looked at both of us pointing to the cabinets full of all sorts of good looking food.

Remus was just about to open his mouth when a small gasp cried out. Lily sighed and I turned around to see a house elf standing there, "Miss Lily! More company! Let me take the orders!"

* * *

After we ate and I tried not to drill Evans about the inhumane treatment of house elves and how they all should be freed and such. Sirius and I got ready to Floo back to my place.

"Sirius, dear please do spend a week or two before school starts up! It's always a pleasure, and it will give Mrs. Potter a break from the two of you troublemakers!(Marlene coughed to cover up a laugh while Lily smirked at that last comment) I don't want you thinking you should go back to Grimmauld Place." Sirius winced.

"Ma'am it's really not a problem having him over." I said being polite.

"Still, and you can come too James. It's refreshing knowing that there are more young people who don't scowl all the time." I didn't understand the reference but clearly Alice and Marlene did.

"Of course, Mrs. Evans! We need a rematch before the end of summer, eh ladies?" Sirius winked.

"Are you sure you don't have a concussion, Sirius? Because if I remember right you boys got destroyed." Alice stated in a monotone.

"Not that you did anything." Remus countered.

"At least she can save the Quaffle from going in." Lily retorted.

"All right, all right. No arguing." Mrs. Evans waved her hands in dismissal as she left the room.

Sirius and Remus said their good-byes and took the powder and left. As I was taking mine from the bowl that Lily held I heard her mutter, "People change, Potter. Keep an open mind. And maybe tryout for the team this year. You aren't half bad." I nodded then through down my powder and took a hard fall onto the floor in my house.

* * *

**Thanks for reading and I hope you enjoyed it and want to tell me! I love any ideas or predictions you guys have!**

**Till Voldemort returns,**

**the oblivious nerd**


End file.
